


Across the Pillars

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Chapter 1: River is out doing her part to help the Doctor erase himself from history, during the time when her younger self it’s still in Stormcage. She comes across some interesting writing and has a brief interaction in with SG-1.Subsequent chapters are a little vignettes of interactions amongst SG-1 & SGC.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Janet Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta’d, I haven’t watched Stargate in years, so apologies if everyone’s out of character.
> 
> Chapter 1 was inspired by a fic I read were River met Dr. Jackson at one of his lectures, when I find it again I’ll add a link. So that’s what Daniel is referring to when he meets River.

“We call these the Pillars of Creation“

Daniel approaches one of the pillars, peers at the carvings “This almost looks Phoenician, it’s not, but there’s certain similarities. I’m surprised there’s not more weathering. Elder Tomlin how long have these stood here and could you tell us what they say?”

As most of the team looks towards Elder Tomlin there’s a flash behind an outcropping of rocks, Teal’c strode over and checked things out, however he perceives nothing there.

“I am sorry to tell you Dr. Jackson but this is a language no one on this world knows, we only know that they tell the story of a creation long ago, long forgotten. Perhaps you could speak with Dr. Williams. She may be able to add some light to your inquiry, she too is from off world and has been studying the pillars, her camp is just over the ridge.”

Much to Teal’c’s surprise, you can tell, he raised an eyebrow. A woman steps out from behind the rock outcropping. And Jack moves to a defensive stance. 

“Tomlin, my darling, have you brought me assistants?”

“A bit more militant than one would expect”. Walking around Jack “Love a man in uniform” pushes his weapon down. 

Then sliding next to Carter “or even a woman, in or out of uniform, Dr.”  
Sam blushes, whispers “that it's not appropriate.”  
“Oh! Darling, don’t tell me you’re from the dreadful time zone where ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ is still a thing?”  
“Yes, actually, how that’s relevant?” Sam answers and wonders at the odd phrasing.

After inspecting Carter intensely River decides she will let it go, so in a very serious manner stridently approaches Daniel. “Dr. Jackson, a lovely place to meet you, but I’m sorry I can’t tell you what the pillars say.”

Daniel has frozen stunned in surprise recognition. “Professor River Song, oh my, I never imagined I would be meeting you again. I just want to say your words to me at that lecture, honestly they inspired me to keep going. I did try to find you and however I wasn’t surprised when I was unsuccessful. Something you said, it made me think you weren’t human, but still to find you here is....”

Jack interrupting, “Daniel, you know this woman? Alien? You met on Earth and you didn’t feel it necessary to inform US that you met someone not from Earth?”

Teal’c approaches Sam and speaks quietly about how she suddenly appeared from behind the rock after the flash of light and after he checked it out and how that’s possible.

“Jack, I...I wasn’t with the program, yet. I gave what was going to be my last lecture on the subject, had it not been for Professor Song. And I had no proof of why I thought she wasn’t human, or even how to find her again.”

River standing idly by appears to be taking notes on a data pad.

“Daniel wait a minute. Elder Tomlin told us her name was Dr. Williams and then you say her name is Professor Song clearly there's…”

Interrupting Carter, River explains “Oh there's nothing sinister to worry about, Williams is my father’s surname, Dr. Carter-Fraiser.” 

“I didn’t tell you my name Dr. Williams and that’s not it, it’s Captain Carter”

Oh my apologies, you aren’t just consul…..you do carry that Goa'uld healing device standard on all away missions, don’t you, in this timeline?” River wondering if her little trip she returned from altered the timeline beyond expectation, tries to focus on the changes.

Sternly Jack says, “No, and that is classified?” also Jack thinks we don’t even have one...

River stares intently at Carter, “You should consider it Major or if at all possible avoid, what’s your naming system for planets, oh yes, I think you’ll call it ‘P3X-666’”.

“And you can tell us oh spiritual psychic what is going to happen on this planet in our future?” snaps O’Neill.

“Sir? I’m not sure you should antagonize the woman who appeared out of nowhere and it’s Captain not Major, Dr. Williams.”

“Unfortunately, no, not precisely, time can be weebly-wobbly and I’m not as well practiced at reading it as my husband, sometimes wife, these sorts of things can take centuries to learn properly. But simply put, Samantha in my personal past I have met your future self. But when I look at you, it’s all a jumble, I’m now remembering several versions of our meetings. The major differences now seem to focus around actions taken at ‘P3X-666’. It seems like it would be a very rare occurrence for you to avoid the planet altogether considering the plans to get you all there, you might be able to mitigate….no. Only the timelines where that’s possible are ones where you have that healing device with you, something about that causes actions to unfold differently in those situations.” River breaks eye contact with Sam, to look at O’Neill.

“Look Lady, I don’t know what kind of crazy talk this is, but clearly you know more about who we are then you should, and if Daniel hasn’t met you since joining us, perhaps you could return with us for some questions? Clearly we have a leak, Carter…..”

Teal’c recalls stories he heard growing up, “Colonel O’Neill, if I may, There are legends of beings that can shape time, I believe that is what Dr. Williams is attempting to do”.

“Teal’c, what are these fairytales told to children? Carter is that even possible?”

“Sir, No, not that I’m aware of.”

“Now Jackie, don’t tell me you aren’t familiar with Clark’s laws, ‘Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.’?” River presses some more buttons on her data pad.

O’Neill walks up to Carter and they start chatting. Jack wonders if she really is just a “crazy” space hair lady and what they will do with her on returning to SGC with her.

“And No, Teal’c I wasn’t shaping time, I was trying to discern all possible outcomes of a single defining moment, it is not a fixed point, but it has the potential to become very difficult to alter depending on the choices you make now going forward.”

A shocked Danial exclaims “Colonel, Elder Tomlin the writing on the pillars has vanished!!!”

Carter walks up to inspect the pillars.

“Daniel, what are you talking about there’s never been any writing on the pillars.” O’Neill declares with confidence.

Daniel is even more confused now, “What?, No. Elder Tomlin, you were telling us of the pillars of creation....”

“I am sorry Dr. Jackson but Colonel O’Neill is correct, there has never been any writing, not in all our recorded history.”, Tomlin says.

Solemnly Teal’c confirms, “Dr. Jackson, it is true these pillars are just pillars, nothing of the early inhabitants of the planet could be discerned from these blank obelisks.”

Daniel now calm, “Of course you’re right Teal’c these pillars have always been blank, who was suggesting otherwise?”

Carter still by the pillars speaks up “As strange as this may sound l think that I am, and I believe we’ve all had our memories changed somehow, I just listened to Daniel go from saying there was writing here to being convinced there isn’t, and don’t make another move Dr. Williams.”

Colonel O’Neill brings his weapon back up towards Dr. Williams. “What did you do to us?”

River ever slightly exasperated as she had hoped to slip away unnoticed during the confusion, “Not One Thing, There’s still a few moments for me to leave, I'm sure Lieutenant Colonel Carter once I’m gone in the next few moments you won’t remember it either, possibly. Not quite sure how sensitive the To’kra are to time.”

Sam becoming exasperated and concerned states, “It’s still Captain Carter, and how do you know of Jolinar.” 

Jack interrupting, “Oh, come on, don’t tell me the legends about ‘shapers of time’ are real?”

River reluctantly informs Jack,“They are not called ‘shapers of time’ Jackie, they renamed themselves Time Lords”.

“Time Lord’s really? I think I prefer time shapers.”

“Am I free to go now, Captain?” However Sam doesn’t respond, she appears to be focusing inward as though listening to something.

I don’t know how they do it where you’re from Lady, but this is my command and it’s Colonel O’Neill, not Jackie. I’ve already told you, you are invited to answer some questions regarding the nature of the information you received on our missions, to help us identify the leak.”

River is so done with this conversation and just wants to go, and is trying to determine whether or not she can reach her vortex manipulator before they shoot. “The leak, I’m sorry to inform you... Jackie, is my history book from when I was seven I think., if you excuse me I really must be going.” Starts to move her hand to her wrist.

“Freeze! Williams!”

“Sir, The Time Lords, they were an ancient race, The Goa'uld and the Tok’ra once believed they were the ones that explored the early universe and found it nearly devoid of life, so worked with The Ancients of this galaxy to seed it and then retreated to the heart of the universe to observe their experiment. There is no written text to speak of this, it’s almost like a very old memory that’s barely believed to be true anymore.”

“Carter, what are you saying, they erased themselves from history?”

“Sir, Yes, and I think Professor Song here is, if not solely responsible, is at least assisting.”

“Oh honestly Major, I haven’t gone near the Pillars once, while you’ve been here.“

“You’re good, you are good. I’ll give you that, but I am nearly certain you did something maybe not to us, but to those pillars to make us forget and remove the writing.”

River, eyeing both O’Neill and Teal’c calculating her odds, sighs and says, “If I tell you what’s going on, will you put your weapons down Colonel and let me go? I assure you there is no leak, just a 51st Century Gal, talking to 20th Century Taur’i.”

Carter shrugs and nods to Jack and mouths the words ‘ _In theory_ ‘.

“Fine, you will be allowed to leave and not accompany us back to Earth for questioning, so long as you explain what you’ve done here, and provide us a means to contact you for further questions, if needed.”

“Jackie I have done nothing to you, any of you. In fact anything I may have done occurred before we met here. It’s just history hadn’t solidified when you first arrived. Had you been five minutes later you would never know what you don’t know.”

Daniel has finally caught on, “You’re a professor of archaeology, how could you possibly condone erasing the historical record like this? The writings on those pillars had to have been there for... for centuries, they were a part of Elder Tomlin‘s people’s History.”

“A part of their history they could not read Dr. Jackson, but those pillars are how the Goa'uld and the Tok’ra knew of the TimeLords. I did not destroy the historical records. I made a copy of them, and then removed the carvings made by a madwoman with a box. In fact the information written by said Madperson has been returned to their possession or will be once you let me leave.”

“Why?”

Looking at Sam, “Because Major, as my man Tomlin here already explained, it told the story of ‘a creation long ago, long forgotten’, written in a language as old as time, that is said to have had the power to destroy galaxies and birth suns, all with a twist of a word. You know how to destroy suns don’t you Sam, does it take you more than a well-placed word? To Time Lords such an act would be child’s play. Quite literally they taught Stellar Engineering to children, but what else would you expect from people that can ‘rip the star from its orbit, suspend it in a permanent state of decay’, and name it an Eye of Harmony.”

Daniel wondering why she didn’t call herself a Taur’i like them.

“You aren’t human, are you, the way you speak and how you said human to me that day at the lecture it sounded like you were excluding yourself.”

“I assure you Daniel, my parents are both humans.” *winks at Carter* “Captain, the memories you spoke of are not necessarily exact, but are true in spirit, and by now the truth of their origins are only remembered by whispers in the wind.”

O’Neill interjects, “I’m not letting you leave just yet. You still haven’t told us who they really are, Professor?,” 

“The Major is correct, they are one of the ancient races, although in my usual time zone, it’s believed they almost all but ceased to exist after a very nearly universe ending Time War, over a prophecy. Because no matter how technologically advanced they became, they never truly abandoned all the spiritual teachings from the early days. In fact they used their technology to predict the prophecies, with all the clarity you expect from a natural-born Seer and the accuracy of a well engineered transdimensional piece of tech.”

“Have I answered all your questions to your satisfaction, Mista Colonel?”

“No, You still haven’t provided us with a means to contact you”.

River reaches into her jacket pocket, and pulls out what appears to be a folded piece of paper. “This is only for Samantha, it may only be used for emergencies, you will not give it to your government.” River takes Sam‘s hands and presses the paper between them. “Think of me and your message, I will get it“.

Stepping back and looking towards Jack “Anything else Jackie?”

“Basically, you're a humanish time traveler that has erased century old alien texts from stone pillars because it was written by another race of long dead ancients that could blow up the universe if someone in the future mis-translates it?” O’Neill declares smugly.

River realizing he was close enough and wanting to end this interaction, and River is quite certain he’s happy he has something he can write in a report and will be deemed satisfactory to superior’s, “Essentially yes General, you got it in one”.

Lowering his weapon, “Then be my guest, Professor be on your way, I'd love to say it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t.”

River opting for a dramatic exit rather than walking up to her camp on the ridge, goes out with a flash as she activates the vortex manipulator.

Elder Tomlin, gasps, “It’s like magic, she transported without rings.”

O’Neill “Magic, my ass….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was meant to be a one shot.  
> it’s gone off the plan and I don’t know where the story it’s going , the following chapters are a bonus....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t beta’d, I haven’t watched Stargate in years, so apologies if everyone’s out of character.

* * *

Walking back to the DHD, O’Neill jogs up “Carter….. Sam, I heard what crazy space hair said about one of your names...”

“Sir, it’s a non-issue, i’m sure she was just trying to be provocative.”

“Not Sir for this, just Jack, and I’m not asking, but If you and Fraiser….well we, SG-1 can help keep it off book, and it would not be in the best interest for SGC to lose either of you.”

“Sir, it’s not...Jack prior to joining SGC Janet was married, as I said it’s a non-issue Sir.”

“So, weren’t you with that Hansen guy?, I’m not a Neanderthal, I know people can be Bi...”

“Jack, even if that were the case there’s nothing to not tell, I'm not dating anyone…...Sir.”

“Ya just can’t help yourself, look all I’m saying is you should give the Doc the full debrief, off base. You’re friends, just hang out at someone’s house, have dinner....  
I”ll talk to the General about getting our hands on a healing device or two for mission support, based on the recommendation of a time traveling humanish alien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know don’t ask don’t tell was in effect from February 28, 1994 until September 20, 2011.
> 
> Stargate aired from July 27, 1997 – March 13, 2007.  
> And as I recall SG-1 had a “seal of approval“ from the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. As the Air Force changed so did SGC, one example being the updated Air Force patch on their uniforms. Stargate SG-1 production crew was recognized for portraying a clear and positive image of the Air Force.
> 
> Anyway back to DADT.
> 
> The policy prohibited military personnel from discriminating against or harassing closeted homosexual or bisexual service members or applicants, while barring openly gay, lesbian, or bisexual persons from military service. 
> 
> This was a relaxation of legal restrictions on service by gays and lesbians in the armed forces.....
> 
> The act specified that service members who disclose that they are homosexual or engage in homosexual conduct should be separated (discharged) except when a service member's conduct was "for the purpose of avoiding or terminating military service" or when it "would not be in the best interest of the armed forces".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was meant to be a one shot... Chapters 2-4 are supplementary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t beta’d, I haven’t watched Stargate in years, so apologies if everyone’s out of character.
> 
> I remember Jack’s hobby being fishing...  
> And some episode including golf...

“You’re friends, just hang out at someone’s house, have dinner....   
I’ll talk to the General about getting our hands on a healing device or two for mission support, based on the recommendation of a time traveling humanish alien.”

* * *

SG-1 is finishing their post mission medical, only Jack, Sam & Janet are left in the med-bay. “Hey Doc, what are you doing tonight?”

“Why? Colonel, are you inviting me to the team's post mission pub-night?”

“Nothing so exciting tonight, Doc. Carter was saying she was experimenting on a new recipe, I volunteered you to test it out first for us, if a medic is needed you’ll already be on hand.”

“Sir!”

“I was going to suggest a nice fresh caught fish, need to use care deboning them though, really I think she should go with tacos, can’t go wrong with tacos I always say”, grins at Carter.

Sam just glares, “Sirrrrrr”, glancing at Janet “Use your biggest needle Doctor.”

“And that is my cue, I’m outta of here, see you at the debrief Carter..Doc.”

“Sorry about that, Janet, I didn’t think he’d be so inappropriate.”

“I admit Sam that was unusual, but you have cooked for me before. I wasn’t aware that the Colonel knew that.”

“He doesn’t, he thinks I should tell you more about our mission today than what we’re putting in the official report. He was merely trying to provide us with a good reason to hang out tonight, that could be mentioned later.”

“Sam, you don’t need a “good reason” you’re always welcome in my home.  
Cassandra would love nothing more for you to come over and spend every evening with us when you are not off world or working.”

“What about you, Janet?”

“I would love the opportunity to spend more time with you too, Sam.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was meant to be a one shot... Chapters 2-4 are extra..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t beta’d, I haven’t watched Stargate in years, so apologies if everyone’s out of character.

“Sam, you don’t need a ‘good reason’ you’re always welcome in my home.  
Cassandra would love nothing more for you to come over and spend every evening with us when you are not off world or working.”

“What about you, Janet?”

“I would love the opportunity to spend more time with you too, Sam.”

* * *

After a nice evening, and Sam providing 3 bedtime stories Cassandra is a sleep. Sam and Janet are sitting on the couch relaxing with glasses of wine.

Sam is fidgeting with her wine cup and has been for the last 6 minutes so Janet decides to prompt her. “So what else about this ‘time traveling space humanish alien’ was left out of the report?”

“She gave us a means to contact her in an emergency, so long as we...I didn’t turn it over to the government. I’ve run some tests on it, it just appears to be paper with some particles I haven’t been able to define.“

“So what is it like a pager you just write a message and it sends?”

“No, you think it…She winked at me when she told Daniel her parents were human, I believe if you were to ever get a tissue sample it would be less humanish than you’d expect.

“Oh, Really? Other than the ‘thinking paper’ what else was omitted?”

“It wasn’t that we omitted it, we just didn’t clarify the exact means, other than to say ‘advanced alien technology, beyond our current understanding’, which is the truth.”

“All right then what else did you and Jack simplify for the report?”

“We settled on using Dr. River Williams for her name, said she was using her father's surname. However Daniel met her years ago at a lecture and she looked quite the same, possibly older, he’s not sure, but the name she was using then was Professor River Song.”

“Why not use both in the report?”

“A name like River Song just doesn’t sound, honestly it sounded like an alias, the only name we actually believed was real was Williams.” 

“At one point she referred to the fact that she was married to a man who also was possibly a woman sometimes…there weren’t details. We think she really was from the 51st century though. So who knows how things are done in the future”.

“All right so you left out details that would’ve made the report less clear..I can’t believe these are all the details Jack wanted you to specifically discuss to me, what else?.”

“You’re right. It was the way she spoke to me and about me, that we didn’t detail. Remember at the debrief we noted that she purposely would address us with the incorrect names.”

“Yes…?”

“One example, because it irritated the Colonel, she would call him Jackie. When she first addressed me she called me Doctor, and then when I pointed out the incongruity in her two names she addressed me as Dr. hyphenated surname…. When I corrected her and told her the correct form of address was Captain Carter, she just stared at me for quite a while, it was as if she was trying to read my very soul and I know how strange that sounds, but there’s no other way to describe it.”

“Sam, what name did she use?”

“She…. she only said it once, and after she stared at me she never went back to that, but she kept referring to me with different ranks, mostly she stuck with Major, but occasionally she would address me as Lieutenant Colonel or Colonel.”

“That seems like an odd bit of name-calling,...Sam, what name did she use the first time?”

“She was really only doing name calling with O’Neill with me it was different. She said in her personal past she met an older version of me, but after today the meeting was jumbled, and somehow she was remembering multiple versions of the same meeting.”

“Janet she knew our planet designations, she indicated the reason her memory was in flux because how we choose to go forward now, would affect something that happens on ‘P3X-666’, I got the impression that until we decided our direction she couldn’t focus on what version of me she’d already met, that’s why she kept jumping around to different names and titles.”

“Well that’s an ominous planet name if I ever heard one…”

“What? Look all I know is that whatever happens on the planet, having and being able to use a Goa'uld healing device could change events enough to prevent something terrible.”

“Well now that you know the planet isn’t safe and I think you just should avoid it altogether.”

“She seemed to think that wasn’t possible, the best we could do was mitigate whatever happened by having the healing device.”

“In that case I suppose our first task is to gain possession of a healing device. Then you’ll need to practice using it.”

“The Tok’ra certainly won’t be giving up any of the ones they possess.” Sam returned to fidgeting with her wine glass .

“Sam what was the first surname she used?”

Sam sits quietly looking at her wine avoiding eye contact, voice breaking. “ I… I just can’t, I’m sorry“.

“Sam, I promise you, it’s all right you can tell me, you have nothing to fear.”

Sam finally picks her head up from the wine glass and stares at Janet, and quietly whispers “You know, don’t you?”

“I suspect, but I would like you to tell me please. Not only as your friend but as someone who cares deeply about you, I promise, you have nothing to fear. What name did she use?”.

“She used a hyphenated version of both of our names“.

Janet sets down her wine glass, and Sam’s and reaches forward to embrace Sam in a hug, and kisses the side of her cheek, and whispers near Sam's ear. “I would be honored to be able to share your name”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus 5th... Set at an undetermined weeks or months after chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered Sam could use the Goa'uld devices, however I forgot they didn’t actually have her use the healing device until season 5.
> 
> But I’ve introduced that idea in like probably what would’ve been mid-season two, before Sam was promoted to Major in season three, so oops.
> 
> And I don’t remember how the healing devices worked in the show, but for the purposes of this story, it draws on the users ‘energy’ to heal others, so the bigger the heal the more draining & tiring it is, smaller directed heals are less taxing and so take less effort.

SG-1 recently visited the Tok’ra, they permitted Sam to test out one of their healing devices, while successful and the patient fully recovered, the process was ‘draining’ for Sam and she nearly passed out. It’s morning, early, Janet is prepping things in the med-bay for SG-5’s post-mission physicals, Sam sitting nearby with an ‘Anatomy 101’ course book. Jack strides in, checks to see if the rest of the staff is in yet.

“Hey Doc, you’re alive.”

“And so are you, Colonel.”

“There were no casualties Sir, does that mean you’ll be wanting me to bring my Moo Goo Gai Pan recipe to the next team barbecue?

“Sorry, Carter If it can’t be cooked on the grill it doesn’t make the cut”.

“Well I have a garlic steak skewer recipe that might make the grade, Sir.”

“What do you say Doc, do they pass muster?”

*sighs* Janet tiring of the regular food related discussions, but understanding offers, “They are untested, but I will be sure to provide you with a full report as soon as it’s available.”

“Excellent. Carter I’m surprised you’re not in your lab. Yesterday I thought you were going to take another shot at duplicating that funny paper today?”

“I was sir, however I was holding it while we were talking and after you left I received a message….”

Jack feigning interest. “Oh? Can I see it?” Asks seriously “What does it say?”

“Sorry sir no, it faded away after it was read. Also it’s not funny paper, the official name is ‘psychic paper’.” Sam responds in all seriousness.

“You’ve got to be kidding?”

“I'm only telling you what the paper said, ‘in order to create more you have to be telepathic. initially the paper was made for agents who worked for the CIA’…”

O’Neill laughing says “Suppose it's good to know the CIA still lasts into the future.”

“They weren’t human sir, it’s a translation for ‘Celestial Intervention Agency’, their motto apparently was, ‘the story changes, the ending stays the same’.”

“Well that sounds dangerous, how could they know changing a story wouldn’t make the ending change too?”

“I wondered a similar thing Sir, the reply I got back was ‘Time Lords’.”

“So they weren’t as standoffish as the fairytales would have one believe”.

“Wouldn’t seem so Sir, however ‘a human time agency organization in the mid-to-late-40th centuries develops a version of psychic paper’ as well.”

“Well that’s frustratingly informative, assuming Williams was telling the truth.”

“It wasn’t Williams, Sir. When she gave it to me I was only supposed to use it for emergencies and I needed to think of her, which I wasn’t, so I...misdialed.”

“All right, Carter who did you get? Another alien from the 51st century?“.

“I believe so, after they cordially answered my questions, they realized if I was who the paper belonged to I should know these answers and apparently we were wrong Williams name really does translate to River Song.”

“You talked to Ocean Harmony, didn’t you?”

“Unfortunately no Sir, they were either a doctor or their name was Doctor. The only thing I am sure of is that they are married to River.”

“Was it the the husband or the wife?” Jack wondered.

Sam remembering Rivers response about the husband being a wife sometimes responds with “I don’t think there’s a distinction between the two, Sir.”

“I see” he doesn’t really, but moves on “So, any idea how you misdialed?”

“I believe so Sir, I was thinking about the healing device as well and that it might be wise if I had more medical training, for next time.”

O’Neill chuckles, “So it dialed you a doctor on the psychic network…”

“Correct, they seem to think it would be wise to understand the physiology of each species I’d be treating, later I discussed it with Dr. Frasier we agreed I should consider EMT training, possibly even paramedic training.”

“From lecturing at the Academy one day to being a student the next day?”

“Unfortunately, while the Academy does have classes they are in the afternoon’s and Saturday’s, or the community college’s program with evenings and Saturday’s, both would affect our scheduling of missions for a semester. Occasionally there are accelerated EMT courses at the Academy, slots are limited so I wouldn’t want to take one from a Cadet. But if I completed that, then there would still be additional training, an accelerated paramedic certification is typically four to six months”.

“Well Doc, what do you think training about here? I mean it’s not as though the healing device requires conventional medicine.”

Janet adds that, “Ideally the goal Colonel would be for Sam to recognize when conventional medicine is adequate to make the patient stable enough to transport and administer it without using the healing device, and recognize when the healing in device is suitable and what’s the best course of action for stabilizing the patient as quickly as possible without all parties becoming patients.”

“Exactly so hands-on training with a healing device, under your supervision Doc, perfect.”

“We talked about that, it is not perfect, Sir. The Air Force requires our EMTs to be certified to the same level of civilians, and that requires accredited programs and that sometimes includes practical experience at non-base facilities. With only training here, I wouldn’t be allowed to act as an EMT in the field. Also we still need to acquire our own healing device.”

The rest of the day staff are arriving in the med-bay.

“I see, maybe we can work something out with the Academy during one of their accelerated programs so you’re not taking space away from the cadets. Still given the healing device, it will require a modified training program and until we have our own, coordination with the Tok’ra for practice. Perhaps the two of you can work up a plan that we can present it to the General.”

“Yes sir.”

O’Neill turns and starts to walk away, stops and says, “Oh and Carter, I think you should provide an updated report on the magic paper development.”

As Jack leaves the incoming wormhole warning signals the eminent arrival of SG-5.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bonus Chapter.  
> Another jump in time by a few years.  
> River returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t beta’d, I haven’t watched Stargate in years, so apologies if everyone’s out of character.

“No signals, General.”

“Walter, open the Iris and send in the MALP.”

Images from the MALP appear on screen, we see it roll down the ramp and scan the area, and notices dead or wounded near the DHD.

“Walter, Stop, who…”

“Holy Hanna! They’re Horus Guards, Sir.”

“Can we tell, are any still alive?” The General inquires.

As the MALP moves off the ramp and the camera pans again. “There’s possibly a few injured, however from what I can see of the injuries most appear to have been fatal shots, General”. As the camera stops near the base of the ramp a woman clearly injured is aiming a blaster at the MALP. “I assume this welcome party was meant for you lot?”

Sam steps forward to press the mic, “Dr. Williams!” The woman shifts the blaster and shoots past the MALP. “Tough bunch, what did you do to piss off the wanna be remetch en Kermet?” 

Sam asks “River, what are your injuries, can you make it to the gate?”

River looks back at the MALP, intrigued that they know her name, and pained says, “If that were possible, do you really think I’d just be laying around here? On the plus side your little friends don’t appear to have reinforcements.”

The General orders SG-1, 2, and a medic to the gate room. “Sir, I think you should send Dr. Frasier as well, during our previous interaction Dr. Williams did imply she wasn’t as human as she looked.” Hammond nods.

Sam’s takes the mic again, “We’ll have a team to you shortly, Dr. Williams-Song.”

* * *

As the teams arrive, Colonel O’Neill and Teal’c check the surrounding area, and SG-2 move to secure the perimeter, as the other medics check the Jaffa.

River sasses “Finally, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to blast my way out and try to grow a new limb.” 

While Dr. Fraiser starts medical assessment, Sam and Daniel look at the fallen ruins trapping the Professor. 

River interrupting Dr. Fraiser says, “The leg is fine, mostly. I just haven’t been able do anything about moving that stone, yet. I am more concerned about the heart though, haven’t been able to fix it, it’s still beating improperly.” River picks up her data pad and shows an EKG like display to Dr, Fraiser, and taps out the proper rhythm.

O'Neill approaches, still ticked about the name calling from before says, “Well, Ocean Harmony, what were you doing here this time?”

Sam looks up and says, “Sir, I thought you weren’t going to antagonize Dr. Song, after all she did deal with that entire squad of Jaffa.”

“Carter, that wasn’t the agreement, and you can’t even stick to the same name for five minutes, look if she agrees not to call me Jackie again, I won’t call her Ocean Harmony either.

“Ohh. Jackie, I..ouch.....”

As Janet, looking perplexed listening to River’s heartbeats, exposes the 3rd degree burns on the right and interrupts, “Sam, can you grab the healing device.“

Teal’c moves to help Daniel shift the stone.

“Doctor, you need to check the other heart.” 

All of SG-1 pauses and looks toward River.

O'Neill turns to Sam and says, “Well Major seems you’re right, Ocean Harmony isn’t as humanish as we were lead to believe.”

“Jackie, why don’t you…..” Sam interrupting River, says “What is it you want me to heal, Janet?” 

“I think it would be best if you healed the burn, also the right heart seems a little tachy compared to the left, we need to try to restore regular rhythm, without affecting the left heart.

“On it Boss!” as Sam’s starts to use the healing device.

“You may be on loan to Dr. Fraiser as medic Carter, but you’re still a member of SG-1”. To which Sam replies, “Of course. Sir, I haven’t forgotten you’re my commanding officer.”

River notices as Fraiser rolls her eyes at Sam. Janet fondly reminds Sam, “Targeted heals, focus on the burn first, Major.”

————————— 

As the boys finish moving the last of the rubble, the blood around the trouser leg seems a bit more than we expect for a leg that is mostly fine. With the pressure from the rocks gone, blood seems to start flowing a little more, Daniel applies pressure. “Doctor!?”

As Janet glances at the leg, Sam still working the healing device says “Eh, Janet that heart is no longer tachy, but look at the heart rates.” Janet turns back and checks the data pad and listens with the stethoscope, after a moment listening to both hearts, says “Professor Song, is it normal for your hearts to be this slow, when they’re both functioning properly?”

River almost tiredly said “No, however when both are functioning properly, it makes it easier to consciously slow them, I thought it would help with the leg.” Sam and Janet share a look, and move to take Daniel's spot at the leg.

Dr. Fraser almost scoldingly says, “Professor, I thought you said that it was mostly fine. Your leg is broken.” 

“I lied. Sorry, force of habit. I tend to not meet my spouse in the correct order. Therefore, it helps to not break time if there’s room to maneuver when the events are in question.”

Dr. Fraser annoyed says, “Well that’s not helpful here” and directs Sam “To just use the device to stop the blood loss, we will immobilize the leg and set it properly back at base.”

O’Neill stands off to the side watching Carter and Janet work and snarks, “So, Ocean it looks like you've finally earned a trip back to Earth with us this time.” 

River, knowing that she hasn’t met these people before, and intends to keep that information to herself for as long as possible, says “Of course Jackie, wouldn’t miss it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Med bay recovery.
> 
> Just some chatting amongst River, Sam, and Janet.  
> River is back again, for the second time....maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t beta’d, I haven’t watched Stargate in years, so apologies if everyone’s out of character.

Next morning, River, in a hospital bed, glares at the cast on her leg. There’s a heart monitor beside her, displaying a normal human rhythm. Her data pad sits on a tray in front of her.

Janet and Sam arrive at the med-bay. “Doctor Williams, how are you feeling this morning?”

River looks around the med bay for a window, “Dr. Frasier, Carter, is it morning? How could one possibly tell? Why are we underground? And when can this plaster monstrosity be removed?”

Sam replies “You’ll just have to trust that the sun is up, breakfast is being served in Commissary, the blue jello was great. You are correct that we are underground base, and Janet usually tells Staff that it takes 6 to 8 weeks minimum after an injury like that before they”d be considered for an off world mission again.”

River notes that Sam didn’t say we, “They...what about yourself, Major Dr. Carter?”

“It’s just Major Carter, I’m not a medical doctor, my PhD is in theoretical astrophysics.” Sam says.

Since Sam is apparently reluctant, River decides to reveal what she knows or suspects, “Well I think it’s perfectly valid to address as doctor, also clearly you’ve had medical training on humans, you're even out on ‘loan as a medic’, and capable of using Goa'uld technology. My first thought was that you were Tok’ra, but that’s not the case is it? My new theory is while you were born on earth to human parents, and have spent you formative years in the 20th/21st centuries, neither of us are as 100% Taur’i we appear…?”

Sam remembers River winking at her last time they saw each other, during her mention of human parents and wonders if this is it, what River meant about a younger Self met an older Sam, and realizes that during the team's whole interaction with River, they’d all acted as if this was a second meeting and Rivers gave nothing away to indicate that she had or hadn’t met them before now. Sam now just coming to the realization that it might actually be River’s first time meeting them confirms, “I was once briefly a host to Jolinar of Malkshur, certain markers remain that allow me to use the Goa'uld devices. But for the most part I appear as human as anyone else, however depending on what tests they ran it could raise questions in a civilian medical facility.”

“I thought as m….”

Janet interrupting says, “Speaking of appearing human, your vitals look remarkably human whereas I’m quite certain that was not the case yesterday.”

River glancing over at the monitors nods, “Yes well, I don’t like to advertise that I’m not as human as I appear, and yesterday you needed to know and today that is not necessary.”

“I am not monitoring your hearts for the fun of it, Professor Song, but to make sure both rhythms remain healthy. And I can’t do that if you are tampering with equipment.”

“I assure sure you, I have not tampered with your equipment Doctor, and IF something goes wrong it will be indicated on the monitor, and IF that happens, only then will I disable my biofilters, and be at your mercy Dr F.”

“Thank you, Professor S.” Nodding to Sam, Dr. Frasier leaves to continue rounds.

“You haven’t met us before Dr. Williams have you? Sam, nearly certain asks.

“And what makes you think that Major Carter?”

“You haven’t gotten my last name or my rank incorrect this whole visit, I believed before you kept calling me by the wrong rank, because you’re remembering different variations of a meeting, but now I’m wondering if you did it because I keep switching names, now?”

“Well, Colonel Carter, knowing myself as I do, both of those are valid theories.”

Sam chuckles, “Major Samantha Carter, US Air Force, my friends call me Sam.” Sam reaches out to shake Rivers hand.

River smirks shaking hands says, “Dr. River Song, PhD in Archaeology, around the 52nd century area, and depending on the exact timezone a Professor at Luna University, most friends call me River.” 

“My apologies for using the wrong name, you were introduced to us as Dr. Williams by a local, Elder Tomlin, however Daniel had met you years before at his lecture and you had introduced yourself as Professor River Song….We used Dr. River Williams for our reports since you said Williams was your father’s surname.”

Slowly, “Yes it is, Williams. What a virtual fountain of knowledge I was, and am going to have to be now you’ve told me all of this” River mused.

“Sorry”, Sam pulls out of her pocket what appears to be a blank piece of paper but is really the psychic paper, looks down and then holds it out to River, “I know you said to only use it in emergencies and the one time I used it was purely by accident, I missed dialed, but would you like it back?”

River chuckles realizing she must have more run-ins with these humans says, “No, you keep it for a while longer, Dr. Carter, however I’d recommend you get an ID holder for that and carry it with you on a regular basis, never know when you will come across an emergency or need a false id. Who did you get on your ‘misdial’?”

“Your wife...or husband, you weren’t very clear, and they didn’t say, other than to verify your name and that were their wife, and was equally as unclear on whether their name was The Doctor or if they were a doctor, given I was thinking about medical training and specifically needing to speak with Dr. Frasier, I'm still unsure.” Explains Sam.

“Hm..wife, Yes well, depending on when and what species the answer is yes and probably.”

Janet, having finished rounds, and meeting with her team, returns to check on Sam and River, River having never got my first earlier question answered, “Dr F, how long do I have to have this monstrosity on my leg?” 

“You’re not in the future, so methods are perhaps slower than what you were used to, however if the Major has recovered and it’s not off world, we can look at accelerating your recovery with the healing device, later this afternoon. In the meantime we will run a fresh x-rays, you see your progress or lack there of for yourself.”

“In that case I guess we all better get on with our days, and you don’t mind if I rest here Dr. F?” 

“I practically insist, Professor.”


End file.
